This invention relates to a control system for a vehicle, such as a motor vehicle, the system embodying a Bowden wire assembly mounted between a moving actuating member and a movable actuating member, and more particularly, to improvements in the construction provided in the system for adjustably coupling the ends of the Bowden wire to the movable actuating members.
Bowden wire assemblies are utilized in vehicles in various control systems, as, for example, in vehicle doors, to connect the forwardly disposed inside latch release lever with the rearwardly disposed door latch mechanism, in vehicle seats to connect an actuating lever with a remotely operable adjusting mechanism, etc. Typically, the Bowden wire assembly is employed in control systems to actuate a remote device coupled to a distal end of the Bowden wire by manual movement of an actuator coupled to the proximal end of the wire. A Bowden wire assembly includes an outer sheath which is mounted with its ends in fixed relation and a wire movable within the sheath. In a typical installation, a distal end of the Bowden wire is coupled to the remote device and a proximal end of the Bowden wire is coupled to the actuator. The fixed mounting of the ends of the sheath insures that movement imparted to the proximal end of the Bowden wire will result in a desired corresponding movement of the Bowden wire at its distal end. In order to ensure that the Bowden wire will effect the movement of the remote device which is required, it is usual to make the connection between the distal end of the Bowden wire and the remote device an adjustable one which will allow both the actuator with its fixed connection with the proximal end of the Bowden wire and the remote device to be properly positioned before effecting the final connection thereof with the distal end of the Bowden wire. However, the proximal end may be the adjustable end. A typical arrangement for providing the adjustment is to mount a cylindrically shaped member on the remote member which has an axial bore to receive the end of the Bowden wire and a threaded opening extending radially inwardly from the periphery of the cylindrical member into communication with the bore. A set screw is then engaged within the threaded opening so as to be capable of being turned into gripping engagement with the end of the Bowden wire after it has been properly positioned therein. A problem with an adjustment of this type is that it is difficult to manually retain the parts in their desired position and at the same time screw in a set screw with a tool.